Dzień 4: Zło przejmuje kontrolę.
Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 4. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 4, godzina 7:00 Jak zwykle o tej porze rozbrzmiał dźwięk głośników porozstawianych na całej wyspie. Prowadzący Kenneth zaczął przemowę. Kenneth: Witajcie kochani zawodnicy. Pora na wiadomości kto wczoraj zginął, więc tak: Mary Lou, o czym już pewnie wiecie, ale przypominam jakby co. Oprócz niego zginęli również Selene i Jacob. Suma ofiar przez te 3 dni wyniosła 8. Nie jest tak źle z wami. A jako iż na samym początku było was 18, to miło mi poinformować, że znaleźliście się w finałowej 10. Jednak niestety, tylko jedna osoba przetrwa. To chyba tyle na dzisiaj z mojej strony. Do usłyszenia jutro znów o 7:00. Głośniki ucichły, co oznaczało że się rozłączył. Latarnia morska. Valle wściekła kopnęła o jakąś walizkę. Valle: Gdyby się nie rozdzieliła. Jaya: Wyluzuj, przynajmniej tylko ona… Vale: Tylko ? Chyba raczej aż… Romeo: Uspokójcie się. Jaya: Ja jestem spokojna nie wiem jak z nią. Pokazała palcem na Valle. Valle: 'Głęboki wdech i wydech… ''Zaczęła się uspokajać ku uciesze Romea i Jayi. P.S (prawie jak Romea i Julii (please)) '''Valle: Chyba powinnam się gdzieś przejść, by totalnie się uspokoić. Jaya: Pójdę z tobą. Musimy trzymać się razem. Romeo: W takim razie ja… Valle; Zostajesz tutaj. Bez gadania. Romeo: To też miałem powiedzieć, hehehe… ''- zaśmiał się drapiąc po głowie.'' Dziewczyny zaraz potem wyszły na spacerek, zostawiając Romeo w latarni. Mini – szpital. Damien: Przestań się ociągać. Ruszamy na łowy. Lee: Nic z tego, chory jestem Damien; '''Niby z czego pajacu ? '''Lee: Może z… ''- zrobił grobową minę.'' Damien: '''Co niby chcesz powiedzieć zaraz ? '''Lee: To na pewno przez… no wiesz. Damien: Nie jestem skory do myślenia, więc mów! Lee: No niepotrzebnie wczoraj w nocy.. Mary Lou ten teges. Damien; Mi jakoś nic nie jest. Przesadzasz i zatrułeś się tym dennym żarciem, jakie tu mamy. Pokazał palcem na jakieś opakowania z zupkami błyskawicznymi. Lee: Może masz racje, mam nadzieje że masz racje. Damien; Ja zawsze mam racje, ruszaj się. Lee w tym momencie zakręciło w się w głowie i padł na kanapę. Damien; Co za matoł, chyba będę miał stracony dzień. Mruknął pod nosem i wrócił się, by opiekować się niechętnie Lee. Mały basen i prysznice w zachodniej części wyspy. Lukaninho: Prysznic z rana jak śmietana. Nie ma nic lepszego. O dziwo prysznice działają. Nagle usłyszał szelest za sobą. Natychmiast zawiązał na sobie ręcznik i wziął łuk i strzałę wymierzając w miejsce skąd doszedł szelest. Lukaninho: Chodź do taty zboczeńcu… Z krzaka wyszła jakaś wiewiórka. Lukaninho: Uff… już myślałem, że będę musiał uciekać prawie na golasa przed tą całą Mayu, czy jak jej tam było. Świruska totalna. Zepsuła by mi mój plan tylko na wygranie tego programu. Nagle znów usłyszał szelest, tym razem z lewej strony. Lukaninho; Nie no ku.wa znowu, nie dadzą się w spokoju umyć. Znów był przygotowany na atak swoją bronią. Znów gościem okazał się zwierzak, tym razem jakiś szop pracz. Lukaninho: Zboczone zwierzęta. Argh.. – mruknął pod nosem. W tym samym czasie z prawej strony obserwowała go z daleka swoją lornetką… Zayia: Pragnę cię zabić, będzie bliżej wygranej. – wystawiła język i jak żmija zasyczała nim. Obok niej w tym samym momencie przebiegł jakiś zając. Ta tylko zerknęła na niego dziwnie gdy przebiegał. Opuszczona hala produkcyjna. Mayu zrobiła sobie konkurs strzelania w nim. Wszystko przygotowała własno ręcznie. Mayu: Przyda mi się to. Lecz muszę dbać o amunicje, dlatego tylko jeden magazynek zużyje. Powiedziała do samej siebie i zaczęła trenować celność. Mayu: W przeciwnym razie zginę. – dodała cicho gdy strzelała. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 3, godzina 9:30 Południowa część wyspy. Valle i Jaya pochylają się nad ciałem Jacoba, zabitego w poprzednim dniu. Jaya: Pierwszy raz widzę coś… Puściła pawia, nie mogąc wytrzymać… Valle: To mi nie wygląda na sprawek tych dzikusów Lee i Damiena… Jaya: Więc czyja to sprawka. Valle: Wolę się szczerze nie dowiadywać… Chodźmy dalej. Jaya: Tak, już idę.. – zerknęła jeszcze ostatni raz na jego ciało, przykrywając go liścmi i odeszła za Valle. Ukryty w krzakach Dex tylko obserwował je. Dex: Też nie chciałbym zajść w drogę komuś, kto to zrobił. Blee.. – pokazał udawany rzyg i odszedł w kierunku przeciwnym, skąd przybyły dziewczyny. Powrót kamery na basen i prysznice. Lukaninho: No, teraz możemy ruszać w poszukiwanie ciot, które mi pomogą tam się dostać.'' – zatarł ręce i udał się dalej. W ślad za nim ruszyła również Zayia.'' Zayia: Ss… zabić. ''- zasyczała znów jak wąż, nie spuszczając z pola widzenia Lukaninho.'' Lukaninho jednak zauważył że jest śledzony. Lukaninho: Nie mówcie mi, że to znów ta świruska… ledwo co wcześniej uciekłem. Westchnął głęboko na samą myśl spotkania się ponownie twarzą w twarz z Mayu. Lukaninho: Anyway, jeśli chce przeżyć pewnie i tak będę musiał z nią walczyć. Zasmucony udał się dalej, jednak nie chciał zdradzić tego, że zauważył szpieg idącego za nim. Tymczasem u Helen… Siedzi związana w jakiejś jaskinii i próbuje wygryźć i wypluć papier, który jest w jej ustach. Udaje jej się to po chwili. Helen: A to mała gnida też zwariowała jak większość na tej wyspie.'' – próbowała wyplątać się z więzłów.'' Helen: Muszę się pospieszyć inaczej… Retrospekcja: Zayia i związana Helen są w jaskinii. Zayia: Słuchaj dzieweczko, idę na mały spacerek. Jak wrócę zginiesz. Więc do miłego, już niedługo spotkasz się z niektórymi. Wyszła z jaskinii, Helen przyglądała jej się mając zmrużone oczy. Koniec retrospekcji. Helen: Że też dałam się tak podejść tej słodkiej i niewinnej idiotce. Latarnia morska. Romeo odbijał sobie jakąś piłeczkę tenisową z nudów. Romeo; Co ja mam tu robić, dziewczyny kazały mi tu zostać. Najchętniej bym poszedł. Nagle przed jego oczyma pojawił się zły mały Romeo z rogami. Był czerwony jak diabeł. Zły Romeo: Wyjdź z stamtąd, co się będziesz przejmował jakimiś babsztylami. Musisz kogoś zabić tak czy siak, prędzej czy później. Pojawił się też dobry mały Romeo z skrzydłami anioła. Dobry Romeo: Nie słuchaj tego barbarzyńcy. Musisz pozostać tym kim jesteś i posłuchać tamtych dziewczyn. Dzięki temu cię polubią… Zły Romeo: Hahaha, widzę aniele że z sarkazmem coraz lepiej. Dobry Romeo: Milcz. – walnął w niego mini-piorunem. Zły Romeo: Osz ty. – dziabnął go w skrzydło swoim ogonem. Normalny Romeo; '''Przestańcie, już zdecydowałem. – machnął rękami, duchy zniknęły. '''Romeo: Idę za nimi, by je być może ocalić. Bohaterska poza, wziął kuszę do rąk i wyszedł z latarni. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 4, godzina 12:00 Mini – szpital. Lee obrzygał Damiena. Damien: Fuuu… mówiłem kretynie nie na mnie. Lee: Wybacz, ta choroba mnie wykończy. Cokolwiek to jest. Damien: Dzisiaj naprawdę nigdzie nie pójdziemy. Nie mam pojęcia jak cię wyleczyć. Eh.. Lee: Nie gadaj tylko przynoś mi wodę. Rzucił w niego jakimś kubłem, który leżał obok. Damien: Skąd ją mam niby wziąć ? Lee: Rzeka, morze, jezioro ? Masz wiele opcji wyboru. Damien; A co jak ktoś nieproszony tu wbije i cię… Przerwał mu w wypowiedzeniu ostatnich słów Lee. Lee: Spokojnie, z tym cackiem dam radę każdemu. Wyciągnął zza pleców swoją strzelbę. Damien: Ona ci nie pomoże jak będziesz w takim stanie. Lee: Ruszasz po wodę czy nie ?! Damien; Dobra, już dobra idę kolo. Wyszedł i skierował się w pierwszą lepszą stronę po wyjściu z szpitala. Lee sobie leżał spokojnie. Las. Vale wraz z Jayą szedły sobie spokojnie, lecz wtedy.. Romeo: Zaczekajcie na mnie! Krzyknął głośno i wyraźnie do nich i zaczął biec w ich kierunku. Valle: '''Co ty tutaj… Wyskoczył Lukaninho z jakiegoś drzewa i strzelił prosto w usta Romeo. Ten padł na ziemię. '''Lukaninho: Wreszcie kogoś zabiłem po 2 dniach. Wy będziecie następne… Wskazał palcem na Valle i Jayę. Te zaczęły uciekać. Valle: Cholera no wszystko idzie nie po mojej myśli. Lukaninho zbliżył się do leżącego i żyjącego jeszcze Romea. Lukaninho: I co łajzo, masz karę za zranienie mnie 2 dni temu. Teraz poczujesz gniew Luki. Strzelił mu prosto w głowę, a konkretniej w mózg. Wyjął strzały, które były w jego ciele, przetarł i poszedł. Nr. 11 – Romeo: Nie żyje. Zostało 9 uczestników. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 4, godzina 14:00 Rzeka. Damien siedział przy rzece i napełnił kubeł wodą. Damien: Że też muszę mu usługiwać, ale cóż bez niego może być ciężej z wygraną. A tak pozbędziemy się każdego kto stanie nam na drodze. Odetchnął i postanowił usiąść na kamieniach przy rzece. Opuszczona hala produkcyjna. Mayu tym razem ćwiczyła umiejętności posługiwania się nożem.. z nudów. Mayu: Te kukły zrobione by mua nie dają takiego wrażenia jak normalni ludzie. Ale na czymś trzeba. Coraz mniej ofiarek zostało na wyspie. Trzeba przygotować się na finał i nie odpuszczać. Mayu przysiadła na schodach. Mayu: Moim celem głównym jest tamten koleś… Zaczęła wspominać mały pojedynek z Lukaninho. Westchnęła i spojrzała morderczo na kamerę. Mayu: Muszę posmakować jego krwi za wszelką cenę… mrau. Tymczasem w mini-szpitalu. Lee: Kiedy on nadejdzie z tą wodą. Nieznany głos: Zapłacicie za to…. – rzekł ponuro i tajemniczo. Lee: Kto to powiedział, kto tu jest ? Podniósł się natychmiast. Głos zamilkł, lecz po chwili z dachu można było usłyszeć taki oto dźwięk: (P.S Jeśli jesteś młody, czytasz to w nocy i nie chcesz mieć zawału / koszmarów etc., nie puszczaj filmiku ;u;) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XwWIepDRp4 Lee: Kur.a no bez jaj co robisz na dachu?! Miał zamiar strzelić w dach, lecz jednak się powstrzymał by nie mieć przez to problemów. Nieznany głos: Wrócę jeszcze po ciebie i zemszczę się… Lee: Zemścisz za co ? – zamyślił się nad odpowiedzią… Gdzieś w lesie. Zayia: Ku.wa, zgubiłam drogę. – chwyciła się za głowę. Dex będący niedaleko postanowił ją zaatakować swoją kosą. Rzucił z nią na Zayię. Dex: A masz, nie mogę zginąć. – zranił ją w twarz. Zayia: Ty (cenzura). – wyciągnęła pistolet. Dex jednak uderzył kosą w pistolet i spadł kilka metrów dalej na ziemię. Dex: Hahaha, nie ze mną takie numery dzieweczko. Zayia: ' Skurczybyk zasrany. ''– rzuciła się na niego. Wywiązała się straszna szarpanina w wyniku której. '''Zayia; Ha i masz za swoje padalcu. Kopnęła go, obracając się miał całe przebite gardło i kosę w nim. Zayia: 'Teraz to twój koniec. ''– wyciągnęła kosę z jego gardła. Ten błyskawicznie się wykrwawił. Zayia plunęła na jego ciało i odeszła chwile później. Nr. 7 – Dex: Nie żyje. Zostało 8 uczestników. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 4, godzina 17:00 Valle i Jaya siedziały sobie w lesie w jakimś rowie. '''Valle: Tak właściwie jak dowiedziałeś się o ”wakacjach w raju” do którego mieliśmy płynąć ? Jaya: Och to trochę dziwna historia. Zaczęło się od tego, że byłam na imprezie koleżanki. Taka tam zwykła impreza. Gdy wracałam z niej, po drodze zaczepił mnie jakiś koleś.. mówię ci brudas straszny. Podarował mi ulotkę z tymże ‘’kurortem” , to jakby się zastanowić było dziwne, gdyż patrzył się na każdą stronę jakby się czegoś lub kogoś bał. Potem dowiedziałam się, że taki kurort jest naprawdę więc skończyły się moje podejrzenia co do tego. Myślałam, że wszystko będzie okej. A trafiłam tutaj… ''- spuściła głowę.'' Valle: Tajemniczy koleś… to w sumie tak samo było ze mną. – zamyśliła się na to co opowiedziała Jaya. Jaya: Myślisz, że Zayia dalej żyje ?'' - spytała, by zmienić temat.'' Valle: Póki nie dotrwamy do jutra i godziny 7:00 dopóty się nie dowiemy. Teraz chodźmy, może ją znajdziemy. Udały się w dalszą, wychodząc z rowu. Skierowały się na północny-zachód. Jaskinia. Helen próbuje dosięgnąć swojego ostrza i przeciąć więzy, którymi jest związana. Helen: Dalej, dalej nie mam czasu. W końcu dosięgła i zaczęła ocierać sznur o swój miecz. Helen: Byleby ta psychiczna laska nie wróciła jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Rozcięcie sznura szło jej dość nieźle, lecz musiała uważać na swoje ręce. Gdzieś w lesie, wschodni okręg. Lukaninho: 'Hmph, tamte laski mi uciekły. Muszę znaleźć kogoś tępego, który pomoże mi się dostać do tego cholernej groty z tym kolesiem. Wiem, że gdzie na pewno jest wejście do niej i do magazynu. ''Przysiadł i zaczął rozmyślać o życiu jakie spędził do tej pory. '''Lukaninho: Miałem mieć wielką karierę w Barcelonie i co… wylądowałem w jakiejś dziurze w Tokio. A teraz jeszcze przyszło mi brać udział w jakiejś morderczej grze. Zmarnowałem swoje życie. Wszystko przez tą aferę z maryśką. Gdyby nie to nie byłoby mnie tu i byłbym gwiazdą piłki nożnej… Kopnął jakiś kamień, który uderzył w jakieś metalowe drzwi. Lukaninho: Czyżby to… ''- jego oczom ukazało się wejście do groty Nolanda.'' Noland tylko zerknął przez szpary między drzwiami, mógł swobodnie zobaczyć czy kogoś niema za nimi, słysząc dźwięk z wejścia. Lukaninho jednak schował się sprytnie w krzakach. Noland wzruszył ramionami i odszedł od tego miejsca. Lukaninho zatarł ręce. Lukaninho: To z pewnością jest tutaj..'' – złowieszczy uśmiech.'' Lukaninho: Lecz najpierw znalezienie jakichś frajerów, dzięki którym otworzy drzwi, gdyż mnie już zna. I zrobienie tam demony by dostać się do arsenałów. Zatarł ręce ponownie i poszedł stamtąd. Znów wracamy do jaskinii. Helen w końcu udało się odciąć sznury i była już wolna. Helen: No w końcu a teraz… Zayia: 'Dokądś się wybierasz metalówo ? – spytał stojąc przy wyjściu z jaskinii..'' '''Helen: Nawet nie wiesz na co się porywasz…'' - rzuciła się na nią z swoim mieczem, który wcześniej chwyciła.'' Zayia: 'To będzie łatwiejsze niż mi się zdaje… ''- strzeliła w nią. Helen tylko uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i odbiła pocisk mieczem. '''Zayia: Co do diabła… Po chwili starciła prawą ręką, którą trzymała broń. Helen przecięła ją, ręka spadła na ziemię. Zayia: '''Ty gnido… Aaaa… '''Helen: W takim stanie już nic mi nie zrobisz, to wystarczająca kara dla ciebie. Zayia wpadła w histeryczny płacz, spojrzała na ramię i swoją odciętą rękę na ziemii.. Helen: Miłego życia w piekle. – odeszła w nieznanym kierunku. Zayia próbowała zatamować krwawienie. O dziwo jej się to udało i związała to jakimś ręcznikiem. Po chwili sama odeszła w stronę wschodu. Nad rzeką Damien smacznie sobie chrapał, nagle się obudził z krzykiem. Damien: 'To był tylko zły sen. ''– rzucił do siebie. Śniło mu się mniej więcej to co w rzeczywistości spotkało Lee wcześniej w szpitalu. Damien ruszył w drogę powrotną ku szpitalowi. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 4, godzina 19:00 Valle i Jaya szły sobie spokojnie w kierunku latarni, by tam przenocować. '''Valle: Tam na pewno będziemy bezpieczne w nocy. Jaya: Mhm.'' – mruknęła i przytaknęła głową.'' Valle: Romeo zginął, więc zostało jakichś 9 uczestników. Jaya: Coraz bliżej końca tego… jednak tylko jedna osoba wyjdzie. Valle: 'Nie martw się, jakoś damy sobie radę i może wydostanie się z stąd więcej osób. ''Tymczasem Kenneth w kwaterze głównej przysłuchuje się niektórym rozmowom. 'Kenneth: '''Naprawdę myślą, że może wyjść cało z tej wyspy więcej niż jedna osoba. A to dobre. – zaśmiał się dziwnie i przypomniał jak sam musiał kiedyś startować w tej rozgrywce. ''Kilka lat wcześniej, Wyspa Hachijo. Battle Royale, zostało 3 uczestników… '''Stark: Muszę to przetrwać, za wszelką cenę. Strzelał do Kennetha i nieznanej dziewczyny. Kenneth: Zwariował totalnie psychol zasrany. Tori (nieznana dziewczyna): Dziwisz się, zabił chyba z 6 osób. Nagle Tori oberwała w gardło. Kenneth: NIEEE!! Wściekle zaatakował Starka swoim mieczem, prosto w głowę. Ten umarł po chwili. Kenneth: Tori nic ci nie jest ? Tori: Nie nic z tych rzeczy. Kenneth: Zaraz przybędzie lekarz. Lekarz!! – krzyknął głośno, Tori złapała go za rękę. Tori: To niema sensu, obiecaj, że po tym programie nie zmienisz się. Kenneth: Bez ciebie będzie to niemożliwe. Tori: Obiecaj. – zamknęła oczy i umarła. Kenneth: Nieee… Powrót do teraźniejszości. Kenneth: Ah, Tori… kim ja się stałem, skoro prowadzę ten program… Co ta kasa robi z ludźmi.-'' zerknął na zdjęcie na którym był z nią.'' Zaczął mieć lekkie wyrzuty sumienia. Żołnierze stojący obok tylko patrzyli na niego dziwnie. Kenneth schował zdjęcie gdy zauważył żołnierzy patrzących na niego. Kenneth: Czego sterczycie, do roboty. Pilnować, by żaden nie chciał jakoś uciec z wyspy. Żołnierze posłuchali szefa i pilnowali monitoring. Opuszczona hala produkcyjna. Mayu: Koniec z obijaniem się, pora ruszyć na łowy. Ludzie sami się nie zabiją mrau… Zamruczała i wyszła z hali w poszukiwanie jakiejś ofiary. Chwile później spotkała jedną z żywych jeszcze ludzi. Mayu: Mrau, tak szybko ziściło się moje życzenie. Helen niczego nie spodziewając się kierowała się na zachód. Mayu podążyła za nią. Mayu: Niedługo dopadnę cię metalówo. – rzuciła cicho i machnęła łapką w kierunku idącej Helen. Widziała też, że Helen ma miecz przy sobie. Mayu: Skoro jeszcze żyje i to jej jedyna broń, znaczy, że umie się nią posługiwać, więc trzeba uważać. – dodała po chwili, śledząc ją. Gdzieś w lesie po innej stronie wyspy. Zayia ledwo zipie, z ręcznika, który przywiązany jest do obciętej ręki wydobywa się krew coraz mocniej. U Zayii widać sine oczy, co oznacza że już niewiele życia jej pozostało. Niespodziewanie ku jej oczom ukazała się…. Latarnia morska. Skierowała się w kierunku jej. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 4, godzina 22:00 Mini-szpital. Damien powrócił z wiadrem wody. Zobaczył przestraszonego i skulonego ze strachu Lee. Damien: Co do licha tobie jest ? Lee: Duch jednej z naszych ofiar przybył i chce się zemścić. – powiedział drżącym głosem. Damien: Bzdury opowiadasz. – rzucił i machnął ręką. - Więc może to nie był sen. – rzucił w myślach przypominając sobie sen. Lee: Mówię ci serio, duch chce się zemścić. To na pewno Mary Lou. Damien: Przez tą gorączkę zwidy miałeś. Wypij. Dał mu kubeł z wodą, wtedy… Pojawiła się zjawa Mary Lou. Duch Mary Lou: Więc już wiecie kim jestem… Lee skulił się ze strachu przestraszony. Damien: O daj spokój, to tani chwyt prowadzącego. Duch Mary Lou: Tak sądzisz ? W takim razie. Duch wlazł na chwilę w Damien, pokazując mu jakieś nieprawdopodobne obrazy. Duch Mary Lou: Ukarze was za to co mi zrobiliście. Duch zniknął, znów było słychać dość głośno: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XwWIepDRp4 Lee miał zamiar uciec, lecz Damien go powstrzymał. Damien: Niezła ściema…. Lee: Patrz na to… to duch!!! – skulił się. Pokazał za okno było widać długi czarne włosy. Damien: Właśnie tylko włosy. Z włosów wydobyły się oczy i spojrzały na obojga. Po chwili zniknęły wraz z włosami. Lee: Proszę nie karz mnie… Klęknął na kolana prosząc o przebaczenie. Damien; Matko ale z ciebie mazgaj, na pewno da się to wytłumaczyć. Sala główno dowodzenia programem. Kenneth; To nie moja robota. – wzruszył ramionami, jedząc popcorn. Nastąpił koniec odcinka. Kategoria:Odcinki Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki